Die Freundschaft zwischen Nakamas
by Zorosan
Summary: Spielt im Köingreich Alabasta. Es geht hier nur um die Freundschaft. Kein Pairing.


Die Freundschaft zwischen Nakamas

„Zooooooorooooo~", jammerte Luffy. „Mir ist so heeeeeeeiiiiiß! Und ich hab solchen Huuuuungeer!" „Halt den Mund Luffy! Mir ist auch heiß! Und Hunger hab ich selber! Du hast uns ja in diese Situation gebracht!!", beschwerte sich sein Vize. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte gemeint einer Riesenechse hinterher rennen zu müssen. Und Zoro? Der wurde dazu verdammt ihn wieder zu holen. Wie hatte er seinen Kapitän zusammen gestaucht, als er diesen endlich gefunden hatte. Und das bei dieser Hitze. Eins war schon mal klar, der Schwertkämpfer hasste Wüsten und die von Alabaster erst recht. Langsam wurde es dunkel. Der Grünhaarige bezweifelte, dass sie ihre Freunde jemals wiederfinden würde, denn weder er noch Luffy waren mit einem guten Orientierungssinn ausgestattet. Dann blieb er ganz plötzlich stehen, so dass der Strohhutträger gegen ihn lief. „Was ist los, Zooooorooo?", fragte dieser verwirrt. Etwas stimmte hier nicht, da war sich der Schwertkämpfer sicher. Und ehe sich Luffy versah, fand er sich ein paar Meter weiter weg im Sand wieder. Verblüfft schaute er auf seinen Vizen und erschrak. Eine riesige Echse hatte den Grünhaarigen zwischen den Zähnen und es zischte wie verrückt. Zoro spürte seine Hände bereits nicht mehr. Der Speichel der Echse war höchst ätzend und tötete gerade seine Nerven ab. Würde er noch länger in dem Maul dieses Monsters versuchen nicht verschluckt zu werden, dann könnte er wohl sehr bald die Engel im Himmel singen hören. Endlich gelang es ihm den riesigen Kiefer weit genug auf zu drücken, um heraus zu springen. Das tat er auch direkt und sprang noch einige Meter zurück. Bevor er überhaupt eines seiner Schwerter ziehen konnte, hatte sein Kapitän dieses Vieh bereits zur Sonne geschickt. Dann rannte dieser auf ihn zu. „Alles okay, Zoro?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige und schnappte sich auch sofort die Hände des Grünhaarigen. „Das sieht furchtbar aus! Wie Verbrennungen!" Der Schwertkämpfer schwieg. Schnell zog er seine Hände wieder weg. Sein Kapitän machte sich mal wieder Sorgen. Dieses Mal zwar berechtigt, doch das würde Zoro niemals zugeben. „Lass uns weitergehen!", bestimmte er und ging auch schon voraus. Ein wenig beleidigt kam ihm der Schwarzhaarige nach.

Nun waren sie schon 4 Tage von den beiden Chaoten getrennt. Nami dachte noch nicht mal daran, ein schlechtes Gewissen zu bekommen, so dachte sie doch, dass nichts passiert war. Vivi allerdings machte sich große Sorgen. Irgendwie hatte sie am Mittag des letzten Tages ein schlechtes Gefühl, was die beiden betraf, bekommen. Immer wieder schaute sie sich um, in der Hoffnung die beiden sehen zu können. „Hey schaut mal!", Lysop rief ihnen etwas zu. Natürlich schauten ihn alle an, bevor sie bemerkten, das sie auf einer hohen Düne waren, von der man sehr weit schauen konnte. Und da war eine Person, die zwar noch weit weg war, aber genau auf sie zu rannte. Natürlich erkannten sie sofort wer das war, jedoch fehlte noch einer. Nami lenkte das Kamel in Luffys Richtung und kam ihm dann entgegen. Schon vom weitem konnte sie sehen, wie verzweifelt ihr Kapitän war. Und dann winkte er ihnen zu. Ganz heftig. Rief irgendetwas mit Chopper und Zoro und rannte dann zurück. Chopper und Zoro? Da stimmte etwas nicht. „Jungs!", schrie die Navigatorin zurück, zu dem Rest, der ihr gerade folgte. „Macht mal hinne! Etwas stimmt da nicht!!"

Dann ließ sie Wimper (Heißt das Kamel so? Also Nami hat dem ja nen Namen gegeben und der war so ähnlich oder er war genauso. ka) los rennen. Immer dem Schwarzhaarigen hinterher.

„Luffy! Jetzt lass doch endlich mal meine Hände in Ruhe!", fauchte Zoro den Strohhutträger an. „Warum denn? Schau sie dir doch mal an! Sie bluten doch wie verrückt!", verteidigte sich dieser. „Außerdem hatte es doch total gezischt als du im Maul dieser Echse warst! Da muss doch etwas sein!" Ja, er hatte recht. Da war etwas, etwas was man wohl Blutvergiftung nannte. Aber alles rum Mosern half dagegen nichts. Sie müssten ihre Freunde so schnell wie möglich finden, sonst machte es der Schwertkämpfer nicht mehr lange. Das wussten sie alle beide. Nur Zoro wollte das nicht akzeptieren. Und er würde es auch nicht akzeptieren, nur wenn er kurz davor wäre zu sterben.

Doch er wusste genau, wie schlecht es ihm ging und wie das heiße Wetter ihm immer mehr zusetzte. Endlich kam ein großer Stein in Sicht, unter dem sie sich ein wenig ausruhen konnten. Aber es kam dem Schwertkämpfer so lange vor, bis sie ihn erreicht hatten. Mit jedem Schritt, den er tat, ging es ihm schlechter und es gelang ihm nicht mehr so gut seinen Kapitän von seinen Händen zu halten. Diese zitterten, doch sie waren nicht das Einzigste, was zitterte. Ihm war wärmer als die letzten paar Tage, doch trotzdem zitterte er wie verrückt. Luffy fiel das natürlich auf und als sie endlich den Schatten spendenden Fels erreicht hatten, ließ er gar nicht mehr von seinem Vizen ab. So blass war er noch nie gewesen. Und nun machte sich der Schwarzhaarige richtig Sorgen. „Zoro?", fragte er, doch der Angesprochene antwortete ihm nicht. Schnell fuhr der Strohhutträger mit seiner Hand unter die Kopfbedeckung des Anderen und verharrte auf dessen Stirn. Eindeutig. Zoro hatte Fieber, doch trotzdem schien es ihm, als wenn es dem Grünhaarigen kalt wäre. Er musste etwas tun, nur was? Ihre Freunde mussten doch irgendwo zu finden sein. Sie mussten in der Nähe sein, sonst wäre alles zu spät. So weh es ihm auch tat, doch Luffy musste seinen Vizen hier zurück lassen und alleine nach seinen Freunden suchen. Er nahm seinen Strohhut unter seinem Kopftuch hervor und setzte diesen dann Zoro auf. „Ich geh die Anderen holen! Bleib du hier, Zoro! Und wehe du bist nicht mehr wenn ich zurück komme, dann bring ich dich um, hast du verstanden?", sagte er und stand dann auf.

Das, was der Schwarzhaarige gesagt hatte, bekam der Schwertkämpfer nur noch halb mit. Doch ohnmächtig wurde er einfach nicht. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, nicht sprechen und kaum noch denken. Doch alleine sterben? Das Luffy ihn einfach hier liegen ließ, darauf vertrauend das er es schaffen würde. Ihm so alle Hoffnungen nahm. Ihm so das Gefühl gab im Stich gelassen zu werden. Alleine sterben zu müssen. Daran konnte er noch denken. Nur schleierhaft nahm er war, dass es dunkel wurde und etwas um ihn herum passierte. Erst als er einen Ruck spürte, war er wieder ganz da. Doch bewegen konnte er sich trotzdem nicht. Was es auch immer war, irgendetwas trug ihn über den Sand. Und dann sah er diese Frau. Sie hatte einen weißen Mantel und einen Hut an. Darunter konnte er dunkle lange Haare sehen. Er kannte sie. Sie war schon einmal auf ihrem Schiff gewesen. Und nun? Wollte sie ihn töten? Ihm den Gnadenstoß geben? Ihn erlösen? „Warum hat dich dein Kapitän denn alleine gelassen?", fragte sie. Dieser Ton. Er war fast schon mitleidig. Zoro röchelte, rang nach Atem, doch trotzdem antwortete er ihr, auch wenn er nur Wortfetzen heraus bekam. „Er.....wird...Chopper...kommen...!" „Er wird wiederkommen? Wenn du schon längst tot bist! Was macht dich so sicher, dass er dich retten wird?", ungläubig fragte Nico Robin den am Boden Liegenden. „Er....Kapitän.........Freund...!! Ich...glaube..an.......ihn....!!!", röchelte dieser. Wahre Worte, auch wenn sie nur der halben Wahrheit entsprachen. Denn Zoro hatte bereits aufgegeben. Und dann verließen ihn alle Sinne. Seine Glieder, die ihm sowieso schon so schwer vorkamen, wurden noch schwerer. Alles wurde schwarz, bis auch die Stimme dieser Frau verschwand.

Tja, was sollte sie denn nun mit dem Kerl da machen? Ihn liegen lassen? Irgendwie erstaunte es sie schon, wie sehr er an diesen Monkey D. Luffy glaubte. War das etwa die Freundschaft, die sie sich schon solange gewünscht hatte? Vielleicht sollte sie ihm helfen, so sollte dieses Band doch nicht zerstört werden.

Luffy hoffte inständig noch rechtzeitig zu kommen. Er hatte einen ganzen Tag gebraucht um seine Freunde zu finden und er würde genauso lange brauchen zu dem Felsen zu kommen, unter dem sein Vize lag. Zwei Tage also, in denen der Schwertkämpfer alleine mit seiner Blutvergiftung zu kämpfen hatte. Zwei tage, an denen er vielleicht schon längst hätte aufgegeben, wenn er ihm nicht gesagt hätte, dass er wieder kam und ihn rettete. Zwei Tage, an denen Zoro schon längst hätte sterben können. Doch noch war es da. Das Band zwischen ihnen. Das Band der Freundschaft, doch etwas hatte dieses Band schwer beschädigt. Es fast zum zerreißen gebracht. Zwei Tage, in denen alles mit seinem Vize hätte passieren können.

Und endlich. Am Abend erreichte er den Felsen, rannte dorthin, wo er den Schwertkämpfer zurück gelassen hatte und erschrak. Kein Zoro. Nichts. Überhaupt nichts. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Wo war er? Da stieg ihm plötzlich dieser Geruch in die Nase. Der Geruch des Todes. Dieser beißende Geruch, der so widerlich war, dass dem Schwarzhaarigen schlecht wurde. Er schaute sich um. Hoffte, dass es nicht sein Freund war, der so roch und dann sah er die Quelle des Geruchs.

Luffy stockte. Wer hatte das getan? Warum hatte man das getan. Kein Tier wäre dazu in der Lage gewesen! Das war das Werk eines Menschen, doch nicht das seines Vizen. So etwas hätte er nicht getan, erst recht nicht gegen sich selber. Mit seinen eigenen Schwertern. Eine Menge Krähen hatten sich um das Schauspiel versammelt und pickten hin und wieder an dem Kadaver. Die Augen hatten sie schon längst gefressen. Dessen Mund war weit aufgerissen und die Nase hatte diesen Vögeln wohl auch geschmeckt. Luffy sank zu Boden. Er schlug auf diesen immer wieder und wieder hart ein. Warum? Wieso musste er so sterben? Wieso hatte man Zoro das angetan? Er hatte doch noch einen Traum zu erfüllen! Wer war so grausam gewesen und hatte ihn so schändlich nieder gemetzelt? Wer? Im Strohhutträger stieg Wut auf. Er würde die Person finden und sie genauso schändlich töten. Niemand durfte so etwas seinen Nakama antun! Er schwor sich, sobald er Crocodile nieder gestreckt würde er diese Person suchen. Und wenn er sie gefunden hatte, dann würde er sie genauso erniedrigen und nur langsam sterben lassen. Voller Wut, ohne auf seine Freunde zu warten, stand er wieder auf. Spuren eines Fahrzeugs waren im Sand zu sehen. Wie dumm diese Person doch war. Wenn er nur der Spur folgen musste, um den Mörder seines Vizen zu finden, dann würde er das wohl sofort tun. Bald hätte er ihn gerächt, erst dann könnte er um Zoro, seinen ersten Nakama, seinen besten Freund, trauern. Erst dann. Die Person, die er immer beschützt hatte und die ihn auch immer beschützt hatte, hatte man ihm genommen. Niemals würde er das vergessen können. Niemals.

Er rannte. Rannte nun seit 5 Tagen den Spuren hinterher, die noch nicht durch Winde verschwunden waren. Er hatte was das betraf Glück. Da fand er es. Eine Höhle. Die Spuren führten dort hinunter. Er würde sie finden, die Person, die ihm das wichtigste genommen hatte. Ja, Luffy hatte erst dann erkannt, was er hatte, als er es verloren hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl der Freundschaft zu Zoro unterschätzt. Der größte Freund, den er jemals gehabt hatte, hatte man ihm genommen. Mit Füßen in den Tod geschickt. Bald hätte er die Person, dann konnte er sich rächen.

Das Bild ihres toten Freundes traf sie, wie ein Blitz. Der Geruch, hielt sie davon ab, sich zu nähern. Das Bild reichte völlig, um sie aus der Bahn zu werfen. Selbst Sanji konnte das nicht wahr haben. Zwar hatte er oft gesagt, Zoro wäre ihm egal und er würde nicht trauern, wenn dieser starb, doch das hatte er nie ernst gemeint. Nie wäre er auf die Idee gekommen sich zu freuen, wenn der Grünhaarige starb und das war er ja jetzt. Seine coole Miene hatte er in den Sand geschmissen und starrte wie seine Freunde entsetzt auf den Leichnam. Sollte das etwa das gewesen sein, was Luffy ihnen hatte sagen sollen? „Hmm? Das ist aber seltsam!",sagte Chopper, der der Einzige gewesen war, der sich an den toten Körper heran getraut hatte und sogar untersucht hatte. Alle schauten ihn an, was konnte denn so seltsam daran sein, dass ihr Freund tot war?

Es sah seltsam aus. Wie das Haus einer Frau, deren Herz schon lange alle Hoffnungen verloren hatte. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Er spürte es. Hier waren zwei Personen, die er kannte. Die eine nur flüchtig, doch die andere.... Die andere Person stand ihm Nahe. Wie Nahe, das konnte Luffy noch nicht sagen. Also suchte er weiter und als er an einer seltsamen Tür vorbei kam, da hörte er zwei vertraute Stimmen, die sich immer mehr entfernten.

Diese Frau hatte ihm doch tatsächlich geholfen. Doch wo waren seine Schwerter?

Nun redete er schon eine ganze Weile mit dieser Frau und langsam, schien es ihm, als wenn sie ihn beneiden würde. Den Strohhut hatte er auf seinem Kopf. Luffy würde er nicht im Stich lassen, das hätte er ja auch nicht getan. Er wäre zurückgekommen und hätte ihn gerettet. Da war sich der Schwertkämpfer sicher. Doch diese Nico Robin war ihm zuvor gekommen. Und was sie ihm sagte, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Seine Freunde dachten er war tot. Sie hatte den Auftrag bekommen einer der Strohhüte unter ihre Fittiche zu nehmen und es für die Anderen so Aussehen lassen, als wenn dieser Tod war. „Du kommst mit!", bestimmte Robin und zog den Grünhaarigen mit sich. Dieser konnte sich nicht wehren, so wusste er doch, welche Konsequenzen das haben könnte. Ihm würde wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, doch er würde wohl, wie sie gesagt hatte, für diesen Crocodile arbeiten müssen, wenn ihm sein Leben lieb war. Um ehrlich zu sein, war er froh, dass es ihn erwischt hatte und nicht irgendeinen Anderen. Lysop hätten sie getötet und Nami hätte sich geweigert und wäre wohl auch schneller Tod gewesen, als ihr lieb wäre. Sanji hätte die Situation wohl genauso wie er eingeschätzt. Und Chopper? Der wäre wohl auch sofort getötet worden.

Was wohl noch so alles auf ihn zu kommen würde? Eins wusste er, sobald Luffy Crocodile besiegt hatte, dann wäre er wieder frei, doch bis dahin, könnte es noch etwas dauern. Dann sollte er in so ein seltsames Fahrzeug einsteigen, was aussah wie ein Schlitten. Er hörte wie jemand eine Tür laut aufmachte, konnte noch erkennen, wie sein Kapitän in der Tür stand und seine Gummikräfte einsetzen wollte, bevor das Fahrzeug um eine Ecke bog.

Nun war Crocodile besiegt, doch freuen, das konnte sich keiner der Strohhutbande. Luffy hatte inzwischen herausgefunden, wer Zoro 'getötet' hatte, doch das war ihm nun egal. Eine Frau namens Nico Robin war auf ihrem Schiff und seit neuestem Mitglied ihrer Bande. Sie hatte dem Schwarzhaarigen sofort etwas gesagt. Nämlich dass sein ehemaliger Vize noch lebte. Es war ihr Auftrag gewesen, es so aussehen zu lassen, als wenn dieser ermordet wurde. Dazu hatte sie einen Gefangenen, dem man das Gesicht des Schwertkämpfer aufgenäht, getötet und in den Sand gelegt. Doch den Schwertkämpfer am Leben zu lassen, hatte sie erst später beauftragt bekommen. Natürlich, man wollte jemanden, der ihnen Informationen gab, doch da hatte man den falschen genommen. Sie hatte eigentlich vor, den Grünhaarigen wieder frei zu lassen, doch weder wollte sie sterben, noch dass dieser starb. Als Luffy sie fragte wo Zoro war, schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. Sie wusste es nicht. Der Schwertkämpfer war, sofort nachdem Crocodile besiegt war, verschwunden. Was niemand ahnte, der Grünhaarige war an dem Ort, an dem sein vermeintlicher Leichnam lag.

Seine Schwerter allerdings hatten seine Freunde mitgenommen, also machte es keinen Sinn weiter nach ihnen zu suchen. Die Insel hatten sie bereits verlassen. Vielleicht sah er sie nie wieder, doch aufgegeben sie zu suchen, das würde er nicht. Er war ein Kämpfer und er würde sie irgendwann finden. Das schwor er sich, so wahr er der Beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt werden würde.

Nun war es schon 3 Jahre her, dass Zoro von seinen Freunden getrennt war. Niemals hatten sie die Hoffnung aufgegeben und niemals haben sie aufgehört ihn zu suchen. Doch alles was sie taten war erfolglos. Es war zum schreien. Alles was sie wollten war mal eine Nachricht von Zoro, doch nichts. Keine Berichte in der Zeitung, keine Briefe von ihm. Gar nichts. Dann eines Tages, ein kleiner Bericht. Zugeschickt in einem Brief ohne Absender. 'Gebt niemals auf!' Das war das Einzige, was darauf stand. Der Schwertkämpfer auf einem Bild. Ihr Vize! Er lebte und sein Antlitz hatte sich sehr verändert. Voller Stolz, mit einer Narbe quer durch sein Gesicht, durch sein rechtes Auge. In seiner rechten Hand ein Schwert, welches sie nicht kannten, was mit Blut beschmiert war. In der linken Hand Luffys Strohhut. Hinter ihm ein Mann, den nur der Kapitän und die Navigatorin kannten. Blackbeard. Tot am Boden liegend. Neben ihm stand Ace. Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Ja, er hatte es endlich geschafft. Und Zoro hatte ihm dabei geholfen. Doch etwas fiel besonders auf. Das Leuchten in seinen Augen. Es war stärker als jemals zuvor.

Dem ehemaligen Strohhutträger war eins klar. Er würde ihn finden! Vorher würde er nicht Piratenkönig werden! Ja! Was dort in dem Bericht stand, war ihm egal. Er wusste, er würde seinen Freund und Nakama finden!

3 Jahre, waren vergangen. 3 Jahre, in denen alles hätte passieren können. 3 Jahre, in denen eine Menge passiert war. Luffy und die Anderen waren auch ohne ihn gefürchtete Piraten, doch mit ihm... Wie würde es dann aussehen? Er war inzwischen stärker als jemals zuvor und war noch weit von seinem Höhepunkt entfernt. Er wusste, wenn er Falkenauge finden würde, dann würde er jetzt schon gegen ihn gewinnen. Sein Kopfgeld, war wie die seiner Freunde in die Höhe gestiegen.

Berry war sein Kopf nun wert. Und Luffy erst. Berry waren auf ihn ausgesetzt. Insgesamt war die Strohhutbande ohne ihn Berry wert. Und sein eigenes Kopfgeld würde noch ein wenig steigen, da Ace und er vor ein paar Tagen Blackbeard getötet hatten. Doch egal was er tat. Es fehlte ihm etwas. Einem der stärksten fehlte etwas. Etwas, woran keiner dachte, außer er. Äußerlich sah man es ihm nicht an, doch er litt. Er wollte wieder zu seinen Freunden. Denn er war nicht nur für sich so stark geworden. Nein. Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Vivi. Und die anderen die dazu gekommen waren. Für sie alle, wurde er so stark. Nicht eine Minute verging, ohne dass er an sie dachte. Ace hatte ihnen gegen seinen Willen einen Zeitungsbericht von ihnen geschickt. Doch am Ende war er froh darüber. Er würde sie wieder finden! Er musste es einfach! Dann nachdem er sich endlich von Ace verabschiedet hatte und wieder alleine umher reiste, da überkam es ihn. E musste sie finden! Es war die einzige Chance, die ihm zum überleben blieb. Lange würde er alleine nicht mehr überleben. Denn immer mehr, der besten Leute waren hinter ihm her.

Und dann, ein halbes Jahr später. Auf einer kleinen unbewohnten Insel. Dort sah er ein Schiff, was er nicht kannte, doch die Flagge verriet ihm alles. Er war zu Hause. Endlich hatte er sie gefunden. Doch er blieb stehen wo er war. Nun hatte er sie endlich gefunden, doch warum konnte er nicht einfach auf das Schiff gehen und sie begrüßen? Was hielt ihn davon ab? Sein Stolz war es nicht. Den hatte er nur auf dieser Tatsache aufbauen können, Mitglied in dieser Bande sein zu dürfen.

Es waren Schuldgefühle. Er hatte seinen Freunden Sorgen bereitet. Sorgen, die völlig umsonst gewesen waren. Doch wenn er jetzt nicht ging, dann wäre es zu spät gewesen. Dann hätte er ihnen nie unter die Augen treten können. Den Mut, den er gerade verloren hatte, raffte er wieder zusammen und ging langsam voran. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Gleich würde er sie wiedersehen. Nur noch ein paar Schritte. Lautlos sprang er an das Deck, des ihm unbekannten Schiffes. Luffy, sein ehemaliger und baldiger Kapitän lehnte sich ihm gegenüber an die Reling und schaute auf das Meer. Leise trat Zoro auf ihn zu. „Luffy....", sagte er. Erschrocken drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige um. Schockiert starrte er den Grünhaarigen an, bevor ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „ZORO!!!", schrie er und fiel diesem um den Hals. Kurze Zeit später kamen die Anderen heraus gestürmt. Nun waren sie wieder vereint. Nie wieder, würden sie zulassen, dass Zoro durch einen kleinen Fehler verschwand.

Ihre Freundschaft war fester denn je, denn Nakamas vergessen einander nie!

FIN


End file.
